The Marriage Project
by hayleeAnnFate
Summary: Bella is the girl that no one likes. For a reason she doesnt know. Edward is the player and popular guy and #1 hater of Bella. But what happens when they get paired on a project. Will it make it worse? Or will something else find a way.


**Hey! Here is your first chapter! Enjoy!(=**

* * *

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off, reaching over i hit the snooze and turned so my face was in the pillow not wanting to get up. It wasn't that I wanted to stay in bed all day, not that it didn't sound nice, it was more that i didn't want to go and face school. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen today, and it was Monday, so if it was really bad I couldn't escape it until the end of the week. Great.

Sighing I threw my blankets off and went into the bathroom to take a shower, the smell of my strawberry shampoo and the hot water relaxed me some and i felt a little better. Shivering at the cold air that hit me when I climbed out of the shower I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and went to throw on some cloths.

I never really cared about my appearance, there wasn't a reason really. To the entire school I was geeky, bookworm Isabella swan. I had no friends except Angela Weber who in my opinion was the only good, decent person that went to Forks high.

Glancing at the mirror I frowned, I didn't think I was very pretty but I didn't think I was ugly either, I was average. I had boring brown eyes and hair, I was pretty pale which was a norm here in Forks; never really getting sun did that to you. I had normal curves for a 17 year old, nothing noticeable or anything, not like some others but I was sure that had something to do with a knife and a couple thousands of dollars, no one grew like that really over the summer.

Towel drying my hair and then throwing it up in a ponytail I grabbed my bag, jacket and keys and headed out the door. Quickly hopping in my truck I tuned on the heat and drove the quick 10 minutes to school, grabbing my normal spot at the end of the parking lot that i quickly claimed shortly after coming here in my freshman year. Part of me wishes I had stayed with my mother in phoenix but i couldn't do that to my mom, my mother wasn't truly happy when she wasn't with Phil and I knew that. So putting my feelings aside I told my mom I wanted to come here and spend my high school years in Forks with my dad Charlie, i didn't want to say it was the worst mistake of my life but it was up there some.

Stepping out of my truck as gracefully as I could I let out a small shriek when i felt freezing cold water go into my shoe glancing down I growled "damn" realizing it was a puddle.

_Already a great start_! I thought sarcastically, already knowing today would not be a good one.

Putting my head down I trudged to my first period class, English, and sat in the front but to the far corner trying to avoid attention, thankfully I didn't trip on my way. As soon as the bell rung the teacher quieted them down and started to drone on about Romeo and Juliet, the play we were studding for the next couple weeks, she had just announced we were going to do a essay on the compare and contrast of why what Romeo and Juliet was a bad thing when the door flew open and in walked Edward Cullen and his latest conquest Jessica Stanly, who was giggling and trying to fix her messed up hair, apparently ignorant of the fact that her shirt was inside out. I had to bite my lip to stop my laughter.

"Late again Cullen," Mr. Mason said going to put it in the roll. "That's the third time this week you too Ms. Stanley I would hate to have to call your parents and tell them about this"

Edward simply shrugged and went to sit at his desk, on the other hand Jessica's eyes became wide as she stumbled out an excuse.

"No I'm sorry Mr. Mason it I dropped my books and Edward helped me pick them up, it won't happen again," she said.

Mr. Mason raised his eyebrow and looked at Jessica's appearance again, "Well Ms. Stanley maybe next time you will be more careful, and your shirt is inside out by the way. Now sit down so I can finish explaining your assignment!"

Turning read Jessica quickly sat down next to Edward and grabbed his hand, rolling his eyes Edward pulled his hand away and folded his arms. Jessica bit her lip but didn't say anything just wrote down the project. For a moment I felt sorry for her but then remembered who she was talking about and the pity instantly fled. It sucked getting snubbed by a guy you had obviously hooked up with, but Jessica shouldn't have expected differently he did that to everyone. If she really thought that she would be different the girl had some problems, well more than I had normally thought.

The rest of the period and the next two passed by uneventfully it wasn't until she went to trig where things got interesting. I as always was the first one in there, taking my seat in the back i started doodling as the class filed in. The sound of sobbing caused me to look up; unsurprisingly it was Jessica being supported by Heather crying her bloody eyes out. I rolled my eyes at the scene and went back to doodling, too bad they sat close enough that I heard every word they said.

"H-h-he ju-u-ust said that it was fun but we both knew it had to come to an end and not to prolong it," Jessica sobbed.

Heather frowned, "I'm sorry Jess, but you're an awesome catch, he will realize it soon and come back to you soon I'm sure of it"

"Actually I heard that he was talking to Lauren earlier," piped up Angela flinching slightly as Heather gave her a death glare and Jessica let loose another large sob.

I shook my head and started to take notes ignoring the scene next to me, I had at one point tried to feel bad for the girl but it just wouldn't happen Edward was known for many things, commitment was not one of them. As always trig passed painfully slow, I silently cursed who ever created Trigonometry to the fiery pits of hell.

Finally the bell rang and i quickly picked up her stuff and went to the cafeteria and sat at her table waiting for Angela, whether or not she was going to sit with her or with Eric and the others she wasn't sure.

I glanced at the "Popular table" as it was dubbed. Already there was Edward and his sister Alice who was the exact opposite of Edward, she was short only about 5'2 maybe 5'3 at the least with short black spikey hair, next to her was her boyfriend Jasper who was probably the only one that Bella minded the least in the group. He was tall and had brown eyes and longish blond hair, and still had a hint of his Texas accent from last year, his sister was next with long blond hair and bright blue eyes along with a body that models would kill for she was every males dream. It was to bad for them that she was, well as far as I knew, taken by Edward older brother Emmett and unlike Jasper her accent was almost gone. Her and Jasper had arrived here last year from Texas and instantly made friends with the Cullens. She was also leader of the bitch squad as I liked to call them.

"Hey Bella what are you thinking about?" Angela asked as she sat down next to me with her lunch. I was surprise Ben was with her, I raised her eyebrow at Angela who just shrugged.

"Nothing really, just waiting for the scene," I replied, and sure enough Lauren came in and promptly threw her arms around Edward and settled into his lap.

Jessica had just come in the cafeteria and seeing Lauren and Edward let out yet another sob and ran out the other way. Edward simply laughed along with his sister and Rose and the other idiots Mike, Eric and Tyler, Jasper looked like he felt bad for the girl.

"Poor Jessica," Angela said sadly, "She was so convinced she would be different that Edward would finally settle down and be with her."

I let out a laugh, "Because all zebras change their strips."

Eric laughed and Angela smiled, "She wanted to be in denial. But really Lauren could have waited at least a couple days before jumping on the Edward wagon."

"That's not really there style now is it? Jessica didn't seem to care when she did it to Heather last month," I said.

"Good point," Angela said. "So did you hear about Banners new project?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Nope. You're the only one I talk to, where would I have heard it?"

Angela shrugged, "Maybe just around? Anyway I heard it was really stupid, no one likes it"

"Well what is it?" I asked

"I don't know, no one would actually say only that it was stupid."

"Well we have him next so we shall see," I said a little nervous about next period now.

The rest of the lunch period continued with some small talk, I found out that Ang and Ben were "talking", it was no surprise to me Ang had already expressed feelings for Ben, she just didn't know if it was the same for him. I also found that Ben wasn't as bad as the other guys, he didn't say anything harsh to my face at least.

When the bell rand Angela and I made our way to Biology and sat together at the table behind Edward and who was sitting with mike. Next to them were Jessica and Lauren who seemed to have made up a little and were now talking in furious whispers to each other.

Banner came in and called everyone to attention when everyone had shut up and gave him attention he started.

"Well I assume you have heard from others that we are doing a new project. It will last for two weeks and at the end you will write a 5 page essay about the experience. You will include what you would have changed, what you didn't like and what you did like, finally your overall thoughts about this project. Now I know your probably wondering what the project is…."

"No we were just expecting to figure it out ourselves," Edward said sarcastically making everyone snicker except me who just rolled her eyes for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

"Detention lunch tomorrow Mr. Cullen. As I was saying, the project is marriage. You will "Marry" another student for 2 weeks starting today. In those two weeks you will spend as much time together as possible, if allowed and I will be calling and asking, on the weekends you will "live" with your "spouse". Possibly the Weekdays if that is acceptable."

As soon as it was said all girls turned to Edward and batted there lashes.

"I call Edward!" Lauren yelled along with at least 5 other girls.

Edward smirked and leaned back in the chair looking at all the girls trying to pick on I assumed.

"Well no, actually. I have picked your partners for you. And I have cleared this with your parents and have a list of people whose parents have Okayed the weekend. When I say your name I want you to go sit next to your husband or wife."

I bit my lip worriedly, no one liked me so I was worried about who i would be put with. There was no one in this class that i would want to be stuck with.

_Maybe Ben since he was semi nice to me earlier today_, I though.

"Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie and Jessica Stanley, Edward Cullen," at this time every girl whose name wasn't called striated up and all turned to look at Edward , "And Isabella Swan"

_Wait_! _What!_

"WHAT!" Edward and I both yelled. Everyone turned to look at me surprised, I wasn't exactly one to yell at anyone let alone a teacher, I instantly blushed bit didn't look down.

"Im suck with her! You have got to be kidding me!" Edward yelled in disgust looking at me like I was some kind of zombie or something.

I glared at him and then turned to the teacher, "Mr. Banner please, I feel my IQ going down as it is! I cannot spend two weeks with him!"

"Hey! Your IQ! What is that supposed to mean!" Edward said glaring at me.

"Obviously it means that you're an idiot. But thank you for proving my point," I replied smirking.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Mr. Banner.

"Enough! I have already cleared it with your parents who by the way Mr. Cullen are excited by this, your mother especially," Banner said smiling at Edward who mumbled something and glared at Banner.

"What about my dad?" I asked hopeful he would have said something like "Not in a million years! Or something of course I was disappointed.

"Your father has no problems with it at all," Banner said looking at me. "Now everyone start moving."

Angela gave me an apologetic smile but went to sit with Ben as Edward came and sat by me pulling his chair as far as he could and sitting in it facing the front. It was obvious he was angry so I didn't say anything and just stayed quiet until everyone was seated with who they were put with.

I quickly took out my phone and sent a text to my dad

**Really dad! I thought you loved me. *~Bella~*-B**

**Really, it won't be that bad. The Carlisle and Esme are decent people. Their son can't be that bad. -C**

I just huffed and didn't reply, No he wasn't that bad he was worse. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward also texting I couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the same thing I was, yelling at his parents. He looked at his phone and growled in frustration, running his hand through his hair and pocketing his phone before looking at me.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" He seethed.

I blushed and looked down using my hair as a Curtin to separate us and listened to Banner talk about what else was expected in this project. He was throwing other small projects into it as well, things we were supposed to do with our "Partner". He passed out notebooks to keep our journal into, we were to write down problems, thoughts, and feelings etc. that we felt throughout this as they came to us, and for now on all of our normal work had turned into work partner work.

_Great leaves lots of time to spend with Edward_ I thought bitterly glancing over at said person. He was glaring at the teacher still and tightening his hands into fists. I frowned wondering what was so wrong with me, I hardly talked to anyone let alone he so what he didn't like about me was beyond me.

I was glad to get out of that class when the bell rang but not so happy to go to gym. And especially not to find out it was doge ball day, or as they seemed to think how many times can we hit Bella and get her out. They hit 5 before I went to coach Clapp and said I had lady problems and he let me sit it out. Changing wasn't any better as every girl having heard what happen last period glared at me like I had something to do with the picking of who got who. If I had I would have asked for Angela and asked if we could have explored the reasons people turn lesbian, and I certainly wouldn't have been paired with Edward.

Changing as quickly as I could I nearly ran to my truck but and didn't see the dark figure leaning against it till I was right next to it. I nearly screamed in frustration, there leaning against my truck was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Is there something you want?" I said, stopping in front of him unable to escape because he was leaning against my door.

"My mom wants to meet you, today," He said his glasses covering his eyes so I couldn't see them, but he didn't sound happy.

"Well I have things to do, and cant today maybe tomorrow if that's okay with your mom," I said a little surprised.

Edward shrugged and stood up, "I'll tell you her you were busy. Just as well, know I can spend my day with Lauren."

I suppressed my shudder of disgust and said as nice as I could, "Well you have fun with that"

"Oh trust me. I will," He smirked before walking back to his car where his sister and the Hales were waiting for him.

I got into my truck and quickly pulled out of the parking lot heading home hoping my dad was home so I could give him a piece of my mind. This time however I wasn't disappointed, right in the drive way was his Police cruiser. Grabbing my stuff I got out and made my way to my house shutting the door harder then I attended to and heading straight to the living room where he was watching whatever game was on that day.

Slamming my stuff down on the sofa I went and stood in front of his chair blocking his eyes from the TVs.

"Is there a reason you want to put me through this? If you want to punish me grounding me would have been just fine," I said looking at him.

He tried for a moment to look behind me at the TV before giving up and looking at me, "It can't be that bad Bella; the Cullens are a respectable family. Like I said earlier, I'm sure that Edward isn't that bad"

"Your right dad he's not that bad, he's worse," I growled out before grabbing my stuff and going upstairs collapsing on my bed.

So for the next weekend I am "Married" to Edward Cullen, player man extraordinaire. I hate to actually be around him and all of his friends the people that have been cruel to me for the past 3 years. This is just great.

* * *

Hey! well this is my first fan fic i hope you enjoy it(:


End file.
